The Diary of Impossible Things
by Sara101022
Summary: Rose's diary. A brief account of every adventure they went through together, and her thoughts and feelings towards it all. Deffinate slash. Doctor/Rose
1. Chapter 1

Well, this was requested -- and who am I to say no

**Well, this was requested -- and who am I to say no?  
I guess you could look at this like Rose's version of a journal of impossible things. It's meant to be exactly like that, but Rose's thoughts and feelings about the events. So, practically a diary. (:  
Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Meeting The Doctor**_

_'How can I explain the events of today? It was hectic! But it was worth it. Well, I guess I'll start with the beginning. At first, it was just an ordinary day, me running around London, doing my job and shopping and spending time with Mickey and such. I went down to the basement of the shop to give Wilson his lottery money, and I got ambushed by dummies. 'Autons' the Doctor referred to them as. Oh, I'll go into the Doctor later. So anyway, they where just about to kill me, when the Doctor appeared at my side, and yelled one word; "Run!"_

I grasped his outstretched hand and we ran like madmen, the 'Autons' close on our tails. I couldn't help glancing back and blinking hard a few times. It just didn't seem real. I mean, serial dummies? But I trusted the Doctor. Crazily enough, I had complete faith in him, even though I had known him for the time of about two minutes.

We sprinted into the elevator, and stabbed furiously at the 'up' button. An Auton managed to thrust his arm at the Doctor before the elevator doors closed, and he struggled with it, pulling ferociously at it whilst its fingers squirmed. It eventually came detached from the socket, and he smiled triumphantly, examining it closely whilst I just pulled a disgusted face and gasped "You pulled his arm off!?"

His answer was irritatingly yet reassuringly blunt. "Yup." He threw it to me and a leaped forward to catch it. "Plastic."

I suddenly got the impression that he was having a laugh with me.

"Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they then? Students? Is this a student thing or what??"

He looked oblivious before replying;

"Why would there be students?"

_I blinked and shrugged;_

"_I dunno."_

_He turned round and looked me in the eye._

"_Well, you said it, why students?"_

_I bit my lip, exasperated by his bluntness._

"_Cause, to get that many people dressed up and bein' silly, they gotta be students."_

_He turned round and gave me a grin._

_  
"That makes sense. Well done."_

_I raised my eyebrows slightly, trying to figure out whether he was being sarky or not._

"…_Thanks."_

_He ignored me, and continued._

"_They're not students."_

"_Well, whoever those people are, when Wilson finds them he'll call the police."_

_He turned to me, his startling blue eyes questioning._

"_Who's Wilson?"_

"_Chief electrician." I replied bluntly _

"_Wilson's dead." He exited the newly opened lift._

_I stared after him for a few seconds, before saying;_

"_That's not funny, that's sick –"_

_He grasped my elbows and moved me slightly out of harms way._

"_Mind your arm."_

_He then turned round and unveiled this screwdriver thing from his coat, and made it light up at the elevators controls._

"_I've had enough of this now – Ah!" I flinched at the sparks from the now busted controls._

"_Who are you, then? Who are those lot down there? I __**said**__ who are they?!"_

"_They're plastic. Living plastic creatures."_

_--x--_

_From that moment on, my life changed forever. _

_I realised as minutes passed that this extraordinary man before me wasn't normal. _

_But, maybe, just maybe, that's what I trusted most about him. And he certainly knew what he was talking about. _

_After our little adventure was through (Which consisted of big, gooey slime/sludge monsters, and a plastic hammering Mickey, not to mention a cowering Mickey – Non plastic) he invited me along in his nifty little blue box. I felt crazy to refuse, but I had so much that I couldn't leave behind._

_But he came back for me!_

_And who was I to say no?_

_Oh, I gotta go, he's calling me again. Must be something important. I'd better go. I'll write later!_

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry about the bad vocabulary in this. It is **_**meant to**_** be a diary, so I decided not to go too far into words that the normal Rose wouldn't use. **

**Please review! If I get reviews telling me to continue, then I shall try my hardest! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

The End of the World

**Here is the second chapter! (Yes, I am still alive and well!)**

**The End of the World.**

_The end of the World._

_I never actually thought about it before. Not like this, at least. Whenever I stumbled onto an idea such as this, I either dismissed it, or just laughed at myself for thinking such thoughts._

_But today, that all changed._

_I watched the Earth perish. Disintegrate into fragments of mere dirt. _

_I watched the Sun as it corrupted into flames._

_I watched it all die._

_The human race. The brilliant idiotic human race. Years of pain, effort, creativity, imagination, belief, war, peace, life._

_And what to show for it?_

_Rubble._

_Scalded rubble._

_The worst part of it was that everybody was too busy fighting for their own lives to witness the deaths of so many others._

_I felt tears well in my eyes as I watched each burning portion float past me. Never in my days of living would I have ever imagined something like this._

_Whenever I looked towards the stars, I always thought of them as scenery. Something that made the World beautiful._

_But I had no idea that they were blazing meteors. Could it be what I thought to be beautiful lights were actually remains of a far off planet that once held life?_

_There could have been a planet in the distance watching the Earth shrivel into flaming ash, and think it was __spectacular._

_Perhaps when I was a shop girl, I was simpler._

_Maybe traveling with the Doctor will help me. Open my eyes a bit._

_But would I be better off not seeing?_

_Of course I wouldn't! Traveling with the Doctor is the best thing that has ever happened to me!_

_But I just wish he would be more aware of my feelings towards where we go. End of the Earth? Not a good idea._

_But he took me along with him. He didn't have too. He could have gone alone. But no, he did it for me. And I should be thanking him instead of being here, moping about what happens in 5 billion years._

_He stood by me as the World collapsed, watching me._

_My eyes were glazed like misted glass, tears pricking._

_He took my hand, and led me away from the window. A strange sensation reaped throughout my stomach._

_He understood me better than I thought he did._

"_Rose, it'll be Ok. The Earth has been deserted for 1.216 million years now. Nobody died down there. Promise."_

_His words comforted me slightly, but it still couldn't cover up the feeling of distraught from watching everything I once knew smolder to nothing. _

_He then smiled sympathetically at me._

"_C'mon. Let's go."_

_When we got back too the TARDIS, I slumped over the jump seat, my emotions scattered._

_He glanced up at me over the console._

"_You alright?"_

_I blinked, and dropped my shoulders, urging a smile._

_  
"Y-Yeah, F-Fine thanks."_

_He crossed his arms in an unconvinced fashion._

"_You sure?"_

_I threw my glance to the floor, and nodded._

"_No you're not," He walked over to me, and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry."_

_I shook my head, and gave him a watery smile._

"_I should be the one who's sorry. I'm here being gloomy, while you are giving me the World." Her eyes wandered upon the Doctor once more._

"_Sorry. And thanks, you know, for taking me along."_

_He smiled, and patted Rose's back._

"'_S a pleasure!"_

_He shuffled back to the console, and started leaping around, flicking random buttons and knobs to his own content._

_And guess where he took me?_

_Yep, a chip shop._

_Who had to pay?_

_Again, yep, me._

_Oh, hang on one sec, the Doctor is calling. He gets cranky / anxious if I wait too long._

_I'll write again soon x_

_ Rose_


End file.
